Making The Move
by gigi2690
Summary: Liv becomes tired of the sexual tension between her and Alex, she decides to do something about it. One night in Alex's Office. Slash Beware lol.


I peered over the mountains of manila folders and briefings in resignation. I was clearly not going to be able to go home tonight. I was going to have to tap into my spare clothes stash that I kept in the bottom drawer of my desk for situations like these. Running my hands though my hair, I rested my head against the soft walnut. I stole a glance at the clock and was sadly unsurprised that it was past 1 a.m. A loud knock resonated through out the cramped office.

Olivia was standing in the doorway, and promptly entered without waiting for an invitation. I noticed that she had neglected to button the top three buttons of her shirt…yet again. After a little mental math I calculated that this was the third time this week that she had left part of her top undone.

Was she trying to kill me? She strutted up to my desk and leaned over the edge to become eyelevel with me. Oh yes she was indeed trying to kill me, because now my eyes were most certainly eyelevel with two gorgeous orbs but they were not on her face.

Trying desperately to drag my eyes away I forced myself to look up. Was she smirking?

"We need to talk." The top button that was latched stretched while she said this, forcing me to acknowledge the fact that I was in no condition to hold an intellectual conversation. Looking up once more, I found that I had been caught. I tried my best to squash the blush that threatened to heat up my face. Professionals don't blush. Apparently my lack of vocal capabilities isn't an issue yet because Liv just plows on,

"Look Alex, I can't take this anymore. You seem completely unaware of what you do to me." I know I must look like a deer in headlights because I see the truck coming but I can't move a muscle. There must be a god because Liv still allows me to remain silent, although I have rarely chosen to do so.

"You strut into the squad room in those skirts. You lean against my desk and your skirt hitches up your thigh. You bend over my shoulder when I am reading a report, so close that I can smell your perfume, your shampoo and lotion. And don't get me started on those glasses, it is almost impossible to restrain myself from jumping you whenever you're wearing them." My mouth hangs open. A very unattractive look for me I'm sure. I can't believe what I'm hearing. And now she waits. Oh…now I am supposed to answer.

"Uh…wow." I gulp as I slowly regain my senses, otherwise what kind of lawyer would I be?

"You say this as if you aren't doing the same things to me." Now it is time for her to look shocked. I can't help but laugh at her reaction. Two minutes ago she catches me ogling her chest and now she is surprised that I am attracted to her? "How about the fact that this is the third time this week you have worn a partially undone dress shirt? Or how your hand slides lightly across my back when you walk behind me? Or how close you get to my face when we are in a heated discussion about a case? My god woman you are a constant tormenter of my libido."

Her eyes grow impossibly dark as she analyzes me for a moment. Then I watch as they roam almost lazily up and down my body, a shiver runs down my spine. I feel it…like a feather running down my flushed skin. Soft and teasing. She comes around to the other side of my desk and pushes my chair back against the wall. I feel my back hit the wall as I am suddenly attacked from the front. Her lips seek out mine hungrily, her tongue sliding mischievously over by bottom lip.

Apparently I don't respond fast enough because she suddenly she sucks on my lower lip causing an involuntary moan to escape from my mouth. She uses this opening as her tongue now pushes into my mouth now meeting my own. My hands are running through her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. My brain is beyond reason. I am no longer thinking about the fact that we are making out in my unlocked office, just on her body which is pressed against me.

I find myself extremely thankful that I am currently sitting as I feel myself begin to tremble against the scalding intensity of the moment. Liv's onslaught of my lips doesn't let up but are instead joined by two hands now untucking my shirt. Her hands slip under my shirt and are scratched down across my stomach. This is nothing like feathers, nothing about this is gentile. It isn't vicious or heartless either, but after sexual tension building up for so long…we have both reached our breaking points.

That annoying dependence on oxygen soon becomes an issue as we break apart. Her hands are still under my shirt, now aimlessly drifting higher and higher…ok maybe not so aimlessly. I hear a moan and am shocked to realize that it is my own. Liv is panting and looking very pleased with herself, it is sexy as hell.

Her hands stop at the base of my bra and are tracing the line across my chest ever so slowly. Neither of us seems to be able to break eye contact as we try to catch our breaths. Suddenly she stops. We stare at each other for a long moment, each of us looking for some sign of regret…almost daring the other to try and take it back. Neither of us does.

She suddenly grabs my hips and hoists me out of my chair. She holds me off of the ground for a second cocking an eyebrow. I knew I was light and she was strong but this is ridiculous. She then swiftly plops me down on top of my desk. Folders and reports cascade down everywhere in a shower of paper.

Now that I am sitting on the desk we are eyelevel, she no longer has to crouch down. She slowly grabs on to my thighs and gently pulls them apart. I groan as her hands drift back up and under my shirt, but not before brushing my center.

My skirt has now ridden impossibly high up my thighs. Liv steps into the gap now revealed and resumes her assault on my mouth. I can't resist the urge to touch her silky skin. The color has always made me wonder if she has any gypsy in her heritage. A beautiful olive color so much more appealing than the ivory which covers my skin. With the first touch I must have more. My fingers trail down her neck soon to be replaced with my mouth. I find her pulse and tease it mercilessly with my tongue until she whimpers under my touch. I find myself filled with satisfaction knowing she isn't the only one who can get that reaction.

She pushes me back and I find myself flat against the deck. She leans over me as she starts to kiss my collarbone. As she does this I feel her fingers leisurely unbuttoning my shirt…one button at a time. I am not as patient as I rip open her shirt. She breaks the kiss and looks at me through clouded eyes,

"I liked that shirt." I laugh throatily as my eyes devour her now exposed torso, sans the black bra. Black silk. Fuck woman.

"I liked it too…but I like it better off." Liv shakes her head and rolls her eyes, this doesn't last long, however, as I pull her on top of me. One of her thighs has been placed squarely on my sex and a feral growl escapes my lips at the sensation. My eyes flutter closed as her thigh begins to move up and down meticulously. I feel my back arch involuntarily into the touch.

Her hands are now resting precariously on the zipper in the back of my skirt as she looks down at me.

"Are you sure?" I am shocked by the question. After my speech and my reactions to her she still has doubts? I nod my head and prop myself up on my elbows,

"Yeah, hey you started it." She grins widely and nods,

"That is why I am giving you the chance to end it." I shake my head fervently,

"Don't you dare." She pauses now, intrigued,

"And if I do?" I groan as her thigh starts moving against my sex once again,

"I'll have you arrested." She laughs and I swear it is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard,

"For what?" I pause, she's challenging me now. I try to think as her thigh begins to move more quickly, responding in my typical confident lawyer voice,

"Sexual Denial." Her laugh was cut short this time as my fingers found the latch to her pants. She begins to breathe heavily as my hands slip under the hem,

"That doesn't exist." I cocked an eyebrow and stared at her cockily,

"I could make it stick." Her mouth latches onto my neck as her fingers unzip my skirt. Talking is now over. My skirt slips off willingly which is entirely unfair because her pants aren't as obliging. In frustration a give them a hard yank and lick my lips as the fall. Liv gasps and steps out of them,

"My god you're sexy right now." I pretend to look offended as I pull her back down on top of me,

"Only right now?" She answers in between kisses as she removes my bra,

"No…but…especially…now…when…," my bra a is now gone and she pauses to take in this new exposure of skin, "you…look…so…" she pauses as she shivers under my hands as I massage her newly uncovered breasts,

"Feral." I hiss as her teeth sink onto my nipple, as if to prove her point. My head has been thrown back and I am arching to make as much contact as possible. Though heavy-lidded eyes I see Liv's breasts rise and fall with her quickened breathing; it's hypnotic. Her mouth gracefully makes a journey down the crevice between my breasts, down my stomach and bites the border of my panties. Using her teeth she pulls them down scraping my skin as she goes. I grunt as my hips buck up in response.

Her tongue is now traveling up my left thigh until it stops. Dear God. My hips buckle as I feel her tongue take a first taste of my incredibly wet folds. I feel my hands run through her hair as a guttural moan rocks though my body. Apparently the attack on my mouth was merely practice to what she is doing to me now. I feel myself quiver and my eyes close as I idly wonder if my heart is supposed to be beating within my head.

Liv speeds up her rhythm; she grips onto each of my thighs as my hips buck again. I feel my orgasm coming as I clench my hands in her hair. I feel myself falling as I scream Liv's name. A tidal wave rolls though me as I collapse into a pile of goo on the desk. I soon hear Liv collapsing beside me, licking her lips, and looking wholly proud of herself. It still looks damn sexy. We are both panting as we just lie there.

I am still feeling aftershocks flowing through my body. I have just had the most mind-blowing sex in my life, and I want to tell her, but it seems for the second time tonight I have lost my ability to communicate.

After a few minutes I turn to look at her. I can't believe that Detective Olivia Benson is lying naked on my desk.

"My turn." She smiles and leans in for a kiss but I stop her by putting a finger to her lips. She looks at me confused for a minute before respond huskily,

"Nuh Uh…this time we use your desk."


End file.
